herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo)
Dot is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful little girl from Australia who goes on adventures, usually involving animals in her country like a mother kangaroo, with the song "Red Kangaroo". She is the protagonist of every "Dot and the Kangaroo" movie, based off the book "Dot and the Kangaroo" by Ethel C. Pedley. 'Appearance' In the animated movies, Dot is always barefoot and wears a yellow dress with white/pale-yellow sleeves and a collar with white panties underneath even in live-action form as shown at the beginning of "Dot and Keeto" and regardless of wherever her adventures take her. Dot's dress is shown to be green in the theatrical poster for "Around the World with Dot a.k.a Dot and Santa Claus" to tie-in with the film's Christmas theme. The only time Dot wears anything different is at the beginning of "Dot and Santa Claus" in which she appears in live-action form and wears a pink shirt, blue jeans and dark blue and white shoes until reverting back to animated form and her usual appearance. 'Personality' Dot cares very much for animals (even insects as shown in "Dot and Keeto") and particularly the mother kangaroo who comes to her aid when she is lost in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Dot will go to many lengths (such as going to the polar regions or even to space at the risk of her own life and freedom) to help the animal kingdom. She also has a passion for dancing as mentioned in "Dot and the Kangaroo" and singing, especially in "Dot goes to Hollywood". Dot is shown to stand up for the rights of all creatures great and small regardless of the consequences. This stems mainly from Dot learning of the dis-trust of the Animal Kingdom towards mankind when she and the mother kangaroo are appealing to them for help in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Sometimes, Dot even has to stand up for her own rights such as in "Dot in Space" when she is imprisoned simply for not conforming to the "ideals" of the Roundies. Dot's adventures usually involve Dot coming to the aid of a particular animal and/or getting herself into a predicament of some sort and having to turn to the animal kingdom or her own kind to put things right. She is shown to temporarily develop super-human abilities such as being able to breathe underwater and survive in sub-zero temperatures in "Dot and the Whale". Dot is also seen to occasionally rely on some sort of magic vegetation or magic in general which is ultimately behind her adventures and the abilities she gains along the way such as talking to animals. 'Dot and the Kangaroo' 'Around the World with Dot/Dot and Santa Claus' 'Dot and the Bunny' 'Dot and the Koala' 'Dot and Keeto' 'Dot and the Whale' 'Dot and the Smugglers' 'Dot Goes to Hollywood' 'Dot in Space' Category:Tomboys Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Dancers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Animated Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Yoram Gross Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Australian Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animal-lovers